


Lightning

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Post Reveal, Pre Relationship, adrien agreste is a good singer, adrien agreste is a hopeless romantic, all adrien's courting ideas come from anime, and they are getting to poor Marinette, marinette dupain-cheng is Flustered, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Adrien woos Marinette with a song at the talent show. Spoiler: it totally works.





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kigichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/gifts).

> Written for my friend's birthday, but never posted. Haven't written a song fic in forever, but this was too perfect to pass up.
> 
> The song is [Lightning by Henry Gallagher.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6O6Zv1AfMU)

"I have regrets," Marinette announced.

"You and me both," Nino muttered.

"I should've stayed home today," Marinette said.

"Marinette, you couldn't stay home. Adrien is in the show, remember?" Alya said from beside Nino. "Besides, Lila isn't that bad."

Marinette begged to differ, and, judging by the identical grimace on Nino's face, he was in agreement. What Lila was doing right now couldn't really be called singing as far as Marinette was concerned. Her voice was kind of squeaky and badly out of tune. Even Alya couldn't quite keep herself from wincing as Lila finished her song with an attempt at a high note that made a genuine shiver run down Marinette's spine. She glanced quickly around the room as Lila left the stage and noticed a lot of relieved expressions.

"Dude, Adrien's next!" Nino hissed in her ear. 

"Thank god," Marinette said under her breath. She'd opted out of participating in Collège Françoise Dupont's talent show. Mostly because she just didn't have the time, but also because she felt that a talent like design didn't really lend itself well to a talent show. It wasn't like she was going to put on her own mini catwalk in the middle of the show, after all. Lila, on the other hand, had thrown herself behind the idea of a talent show, talking herself and her "incredible singing skills" to anyone and everyone who would listen. If it weren't for the fact that both Adrien and Kitty Section had signed up to be a part of the show, she probably wouldn't have come at all. 

There was a shuffling onstage. Marinette watched as a keyboard was rolled out on stage. Adrien followed, wearing a pair of black jeans and a fitted green dress shirt. Her mouth immediately dried up as he turned to smile at the audience. The green shirt really brought out the green in his eyes. For once, his hair wasn't as neatly styled as usual: part of his bangs fell over his eyes, while the rest was swept back like usual. Marinette's heart skipped a beat as she realized that, with the way the shadow fell over his face, it left Adrien somewhere between his civilian self and Chat Noir.

It was a look that did _things_ to her, and she squirmed.

Alya chuckled. "Sunshine boy knows how to clean up, eh, Mari?" she said knowingly.

"Shut up," Marinette said. Alya had no idea. No idea whatsoever. She and Adrien had discovered each other's identity almost three weeks ago. Things were finally starting to get back to normal between them, and she was coping with her massive crush as best she could. This situation was _not_ helping.

She ignored the sounds of her friends sniggering and focused on Adrien. After over two years of working with Chat, Marinette knew him well enough to know when he was feeling a little nervous. But Adrien was used to being in front of crowds, and it was unlikely anyone else would've noticed. He walked confidently over to the keyboard and sat, adjusting the microphone to the right setting.

"This is for my partner," Adrien said into the microphone. 

Marinette froze.

"I hope she knows how much she means to me, but just in case she doesn't... I think this song will get my point across." Adrien hit a couple of keys to test them, then paused. He gave a sharp nod. The sound of a guitar filled the auditorium - Juleka and Luka backstage, Marinette realized - and then Adrien began to play the keyboard. It was an upbeat song that Marinette had never heard before. She listened, captivated, as Adrien opened and sang:

"_I saw her from a distance/Out in the corner of my eye/Her hair is shiny and bright/She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen around._" His voice was low and smooth. "_I saw her from a distance/She made me wanna smile/Her face is cute and it's beautiful/And she's the only girl that stands out in the crowd._"

"Oh my god, that's so romantic!" Mylène gushed from in front of Marinette.

"I wonder who he's singing about?" Alix said.

"I didn't know Adrien had a partner," Nino whispered. "Did you?"

Alya shook her head slowly, keeping her phone focused on Adrien. "All of you, shush! I can't hear!"

"_'Cause I've been struck by lightning, lightning/And it's frightening, frightening/I don't ever think I'll be the same again/You're my princess, my girl/You're my interest, my world/You mean everything, everything to me..._"

At the sound of the word 'Princess', Marinette's whole body jolted. She couldn't keep the shocked squeak that leaped out of her mouth quiet. She clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Both Nino and Alya whipped around to stare at her. Alya's eyes immediately narrowed with suspicion. Marinette knew she had to say something - anything - to get Alya off the trail, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Adrien was signing about his princess.

For as long as she had known him, Chat had called her 'Princess'.

And while she'd doubted the sincerity of his feelings for Ladybug for a long time, she sincerely doubted he used that nickname with more than one person.

But that would mean -

"_I saw her from a distance/I wanna tell her how I feel/Her eyes are beautiful and sparkling/And giving me a shock of electricity,_" Adrien sang. 

"Wait," Alya hissed. "Marinette... is he singing about _you_?!"

Suddenly, Marinette found herself under scrutiny from every single one of her classmates who was in the near vicinity. She shrank back in her seat as she turned bright red, and could only be thankful that Chloé and Lila weren't in the crowd with them. The last thing Marinette wanted was Lila insisting that Adrien was singing about her, or Chloé throwing a hissy fit about Adrien singing period.

"I - I -" Marinette stuttered. Any words of defence seemed to have completely fled her brain.

"_I hope you'll notice me sometime/I hope you'll be with me, be mine/You're everything, you're my sunshine/oh oh oh._" Though the movement of his fingers on the keys never stopped, Adrien lifted his head and turned his face slightly so that he was looking out over the crowd. It only took him seconds to locate Marinette.

Their eyes met.

Time seemed to slow as Adrien smiled and it felt like he sang the next words directly to her.

"_And if you'll notice me/You can make my heart go crazy/I want you desperately, be my baby/And when you smile at me/You can make my heart start racing/And it's clear to see/You're so amazing!_" The guitars riffed dramatically and then paused. Adrien sat back from the keyboard and reached for the mic. He picked it up and pushed his seat back so that he could stand. Then he stepped away from the keyboard and moved to the center of the stage. The spotlight followed him, illuminating him.

"Oh my god he is!" Alya gasped, looking back and forth between them. "Marinette, what the hell?!"

"I... that's..." Marinette clasped her hands to her burning face. Her heart was racing. She honestly didn't know what to think right now. Adrien's song was so _beautiful_. If it was really about her - she couldn't believe it. 

Could it?

Into the mic, with no accompaniment at all, Adrien sang, "_I hope you'll notice me sometime/I hope you'll be with me, be mine/You're everything, you're my sunshine/Oh, oh, oh/I hope you'll soon be my baby/I hope you'll be my little lady/'Cause you've been driving me crazy!_"

His eyes twinkled and he grinned, and Marinette gaped at him.

It was official.

He had to be talking about _her_.

'Princess' could be a coincidence, but 'Lady'? There was no way. Marinette knew in her heart that there was only one lady in Chat - in Adrien's - heart. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that this whole performance was for her benefit.

The guitars joined back in as Adrien sang the last part of the song. When he finished, his voice trailing away dramatically, there was a stunned silence for a moment before thunderous applause filled the room. Adrien blushed with embarrassment, obviously not expecting such a reaction, but bowed politely. 

"What are you waiting for?!" Alya hissed, jabbing Marinette in the rib. "Go!"

Marinette stumbled to her feet, because it was either that or risk a broken rib from Alya's elbow, and made her way to the edge of the row in a daze. Adrien was already walking backstage and a couple of students were retrieving the keyboard. It would be way too awkward to make her way up the aisle when so many people were staring at her. She was positive that Alya was still filming everything on her phone, after all. Knowing Marinette's luck, she'd trip and fall in front of everyone.

So she left the auditorium instead, quietly pushing the door open and slipping out. She hadn't realized how warm she was until she was standing in the cooler air of the hallway. She leaned against the wall for a moment and fanned herself.

"Oh my gosh, Marinette, that was so romantic!" Tikki squealed, popping out of Marinette's purse.

"I can't believe he did that," Marinette said. 

"I bet it took a lot of courage," Tikki said.

"It really did."

Marinette jumped. "A-A-Adrien!"

He smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

Tikki looked back and forth between them with a knowing look. "Plagg and I will leave you two alone."

"We will?" Plagg said, head poking up out of Adrien's dress shirt pocket.

"Yes," Tikki said firmly, grabbing Plagg's tail and dragging him down the hall.

"Um," Marinette said, biting her lip.

"Yeah?" Adrien said.

"That was - that was..." She trailed off.

Adrien's smile faded. "Too much? It's just - you didn't seem to want to listen to me, so I thought..."

"No!" Marinette burst out.

"No? You don't like me?" Adrien's face fell.

"No! I mean yes! I mean - " Marinette forced herself to stop, took a deep breath, and said, "It wasn't too much. It was amazing. It was beautiful. I can't believe you did that... for me."

He looked up at her shyly. "I'd do anything for you, My Lady."

God, this boy. Her heart was going to burst. "I can't sing," she blurted out. "I mean, I can, but I'm not very good at it. I stutter and forget the words."

"Okay," Adrien said slowly.

"So... so I can't sing a song for you, but... but I could bake you a cake. If you want." She smiled nervously. 

"Really? Does that mean you like me too?" Adrien asked.

"I always have," Marinette admitted. "I turned Chat down because of Adrien."

"Seriously? I was in my own way?" Adrien shook his head and stepped closer. "Can I hug you?"

"Yes," Marinette said, already wrapping her arms around his neck. That put their faces in very close proximity. It took a considerable amount of courage to dart forward and give him a quick kiss. He kissed her back, of course, but seemed no less shocked when they parted.

Adrien's eyes were huge. "You kissed me."

"I did."

"And you're baking me a cake. This is the best day ever."

"I -" Marinette paused and narrowed her eyes. "Wait, what makes you happier? The kiss or the cake?"

"... I invoke the right to not answer that."

"Ugh, dumb cat," she muttered.

He laughed. "But your dumb cat, right?"

Marinette smiled and booped his nose. "You better believe it."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
